


Grind my groindyl

by sadiembm



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Club Fic, Grinding, M/M, Ugh, and I wrote a fic, im sorry, its late, poorly finished, promot fic, this whole thing is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiembm/pseuds/sadiembm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The promp of septiplier and grinding<br/>Mark gets dragged to a club after a day at a con only to see his beautiful boy friend dancing alone, looking Delicous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind my groindyl

Mark sat in a dull state at the bar, his iced soda collecting condensation on the bar top. The pulsating beat of one of this weeks popular songs blasted over the speakers, and he found the lighting of this place to be rather obnoxious: the flashing, turning colors both distracting and entrancing. The whole atmosphere of the club made him question why they had chosen to come here. He knew that Molly, Jack, and Wade had strongly stated that they wanted to go dancing, however this is not what he had in mind when he thought of dancing.  Heaving a deep sigh and taking a drink, the cool fizzy liquid tickling his throat. Mark let his dark eyes scan the dim, flashing room, he located Molly and Wade dancing together on the left, far, side of the dance floor. Furrowing his brow as he looked for his own partner, his lips still lightly pulling carbonated drink to his mouth. When Mark laid eyes on his boyfriend, completely lost in the pounding bass of the song, he nearly forced cola out of his nose. Jack looked… hypnotic was one of the more appropriate words Mark’s brain supplied. The Irishman’s body moved to the steady beat of the song blasting with pure freedom, sensual freedom that undoubtedly made Mark shift at his bar stool to adjust himself. jack’s eyes were closed, his mouth in the smallest of smirks, glistening lips parted, beads of sweat catching the light as he sways and moves with the pounding bass.   
before Mark really understands what’s happening his legs have brought him into the massive crowd of people. the temperature skyrockets and he can feel the warmth on his skin like a heavy blanket. He begins to weave his way through the crowd, desperately attempting to reach his boyfriend, desperately wanting to touch him. The surge of need hits him like a ton of bricks. He doesn’t want to touch him, he needs to. He needs to make sure that this beautiful beast before him is real. Mark has to remind himself to breathe in the acrid, sweat dampened air. Trying to heave breath in the heavy air was like drowning, all he could breathe was water, slowly loosing hope in his quest to locate the love of his life. he sighs and turns to find him there, just a head of him, JUST out of hands reach. the man was still in his own world, body lost in the beat, lips mouthing the lyrics to the song blasting- Mark didn’t recognize it. Two steps and he was right there, with Jack moving flawlessly with the song.   
When Jack opens his eyes and the first person he sees is Mark awkwardly swaying to the heavy pound of the music his heart flutters and he laughs, reaching out to grab his hands he starts to dance with him, the dark haired man looking lost for mere seconds before picking up the beat. Jack looked at the man before him in awe, and vaguely wondered if his hands were as sweaty as the rest of him. When the song changed to one with a beat a bit more sensual Jack spun himself in Mark’s arms, twisting them so they were in an X across his chest, his back pressed against Mark’s chest, he begins to dance again, grinding his hips against the others- his ass pressed flush against Mark’s jean covered crotch.. He could feel Marks hot air on his neck, the man’s strong hands slip from his own and grip his hips with an intensity that Jack wondered would leave a bruise or not. Pressing back against Mark he continued to dance, his ass held firmly in place with his swaying partner.  
Mark growled audibly when Jack pressed himself against him. the feeling of Jack’s body against him was amazing it wasn’t until someone had bumped his right arm did the American remember they were in public. And it wasn’t okay for him to tear the clothes off of his hot partner here. so he settled for a smaller version of such devious action. While Jack danced away to the booming song, mark mimicking his movements, he let his hands wander away from their vice grip on Jack’s hips. Allowing the fingers to play along the hem of Jack’s shirt, brushing underneath at the skin- they’re just… feathering across the surface, until his whole hand is beneath the black fabric and Marks hot breath combined with the wet air of the room became too much for Jack, the grinding together stopped and the music changed.  
Turning to face his boyfriend Jack grabbed his face, fingers barely touching the soft, damp locks of hair, palms pressed flush against the other man’s beard, quickly their lips pressed together. Much like their bodies, the encounter was all heat, heavy breath, and wet air. when they broke jack merely looked at the older man, who smirked before kissing him again, teeth and lips massed together and the sweat from their lips mingled, suddenly the air felt too heavy, too hot, too much like drowning and mark broke them, gasping for breath like their lives depended on it, Mark called over the loud melody something about moving outside, Jack nodded as mark led him through the sea of bodies.


End file.
